


Spider Man: Adventures

by Zorant



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: Set in the MCU (Before Civil War). Follow as Spider Man reveals himself to the world. Expect alot of other Marvel Characters. Eventually, this will lead to Spider Man joining the Avengers.





	

**Spiderman: Adventures**

 

_**Chapter 1** _

 

As the minute hand inched closer and closer to it's destination, Peter and his class watched with baited breath. Only 2 minutes remained until summer. Only 2 minutes remained before he was officially done. 1:30, 1:29, 1:28.... Peter did all but groan as the minute hand slowly moved. It was a slow torture. 1:15, 1:14, 1:13... Peter just lowered his head, trying to avoid looking at the clock. Finally, what felt like an eternity later, _BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!._ The bell finally goes off as the students stormed from the classrooms and headed outside.

 

Peter was one of the last ones to leave. He adjusted his bag as he walks out the front door and into the sunlight. He stopped at the top of the steps and looks back. 4 years ago, he couldn't wait until he left Midtown. He was in a hurry to grow up. But now, 4 years later, he was having difficulties saying goodbye.

 

“You are gonna miss this place huh?” a female voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards the speaker and smiled. One of his best friends, Gwen Stacy, was waiting for him. She had her books in her hand.

 

“Yeah,” was all Peter could say. He walked down the stairs and joined Gwen. Together, they began to walk towards home. They walked in comfortable silence for a few blocks. “So any plans for the summer?”

 

“Yeah. My internship is officially done,” Gwen stated with a smile. “I now work full time at Oscorps, until the fall. When I start classes at ESU, I will be switched to part time.”

 

Peter couldn't help but feel proud of that. “That's great news.”

 

“What about you?” She asked. They stepped down towards the subway.

 

“Well, I start at the Daily Bungle tomorrow, but other then that, I have an open summer,” Peter responded. In his head though, “ _I suspect I will be busy with my other job.”_

 

“Well, Harry is throwing a party tonight. Any chance you want to go?” Gwen asked nonchalantly, though secretly, she was hoping Peter will say yes.

 

“Sure,” Peter replied. He tried to hide the smile on his face, but judging by the look on Gwen's face, he didn't quite succeed. In truth, Peter has always had a crush on Gwen, but he never acted up it because, first, she was dating Flash until 10th grade, then for some unknown reason Gwen and Peter became best friends. He didn't want to risk their friendship in case something happened. The more he thought of it, the more he realized, he wasn't sure if Gwen felt the same. “What time are you going?”

 

“Probably around 8pm” Gwen answered. They had entered the train and was speeding towards their destinations. “If you want, you can come over and have supper with us.”

 

Peter shook his head. “I can't. You remember that contest about visiting The Avengers Tower?” When Gwen nodded her head, Peter beamed. “I was one of the lucky people who won. I am heading there in about 15 minutes.”

 

“That's awesome Pete,” Gwen smiled. She was genuinely happy for her friend. “If you manage to see any of the Avengers, can you get an autograph please?”

 

“Sure,” Peter chuckled. The train entered the station, and soon the pair found themselves on the streets. “Well, I am off to the Tower. See you tonight?”

 

“Of course,” Gwen grinned. “See you later.”

 

Peter watched her leave, then turn and walked towards the Avengers Tower. With every step he took, he became nervous. It wasn't everyday they held a contest to visit the Tower. Peter suspected this was a way to help their public image, but wasn't quite sure. Finally, he stopped in front of the tower. Taking a breath, he walked towards the doors.

 


End file.
